


【良堂】混蛋

by ziyueyueyue



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 21:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziyueyueyue/pseuds/ziyueyueyue





	【良堂】混蛋

【良堂】混蛋  
周九良是个混蛋。  
这是现在孟鹤堂脑子里唯一的想法。  
他正站在讲台上讲课，思路清晰语言流畅，底下的学生玩手机的玩手机，睡觉的睡觉。  
谁都不知道孟老师的身体里其实有一个小玩具。  
一个正不断震动的小玩具。  
而现在，这一切的始作俑者正坐在教室正中间托着下巴看着他，一幅认真听课的样子。  
混蛋。  
孟鹤堂暗骂。  
显然周九良也读懂了他的想法，他换个姿势，慢慢靠在椅背上，手收到桌子下。  
孟鹤堂的后背瞬间绷直了，握在桌边的手指太过用力指节发白，他迅速低下头企图躲避周九良的目光，努力稳住声线读出ppt屏幕上的文字。  
还有十分钟下课。  
孟鹤堂深吸一口气，说：“快下课了，上节课说过的，这节课点名。”  
周九良挑起嘴角。  
他的手还放在桌下，摆弄手里的遥控器。学生的名字一个一个被念出，周九良的手指随着他的节奏动。  
“李坤。”  
“到。”  
向上一格。  
“王智文。”  
“到。”  
向下两格。  
“周…周九良。”  
向上两格，开到最大。  
“到！”  
周九良举手，示意孟老师自己在这里。  
混蛋！大混蛋！  
后面的小玩具在周九良的控制下震动得毫无规律，孟鹤堂只能感受到它时而加快时而减慢。他忍不住缩紧后穴，也不知道周九良做了什么手脚，那个跳蛋格外的滑，让孟鹤堂几次感觉它要掉出去了。  
跳蛋震动的速度又加快了，孟鹤堂腿一软，赶紧抓紧桌子的侧边站稳。同学们的目光聚集在他身上，这种被人视奸的羞耻感让孟鹤堂忍不住的脸红。  
“孟老师，您没事吧。”其中一个同学问。  
“没事。”孟鹤堂掏出裤兜里的手绢擦汗，下课铃声也在这个时候响起，他抬头环视教室，目光最后落在周九良身上，“这节课就到这里，下课。”  
孟鹤堂收拾好桌子上摊开的书籍和资料，迅速离开教室。  
周九良还盯着他。耳朵好红，他想，他的身体肯定也泛红了，里面也是又湿又热。  
直到孟鹤堂离开教室。  
“回宿舍吗？”室友问他。  
“不了，有点事。”周九良说。  
室友离开了，其他学生也三三两两散去，整个教室只剩下周九良。他在等，等上课铃声。他知道孟鹤堂肯定不敢把跳蛋拿出来，他很确定。  
这是他们的赌。  
孟鹤堂输了。  
所以他得被惩罚。  
又过了十分钟，周九良才慢吞吞地站起来，走向孟鹤堂的办公室。  
教学楼和教室公寓分别在校园的最南面和最北面。  
孟鹤堂肯定走得很快。  
周九良的步伐很慢，慢羊羊的速度。路过小超市的时候他还排队买了两瓶水几包纸巾和一些零食。  
公寓里好像没晚饭了，他想。  
又拿了些便当和饭团。  
水果好像也吃完了。  
他又挑了些苹果和橘子。  
猕猴桃也不错。他又挑了几个猕猴桃。  
猕猴桃。孟鹤堂。  
结账的时候他突然想到，嘴角忍不住勾起来。  
这个时候他收到孟鹤堂的微信：你怎么还没到！！  
他回复：马上。

站在孟鹤堂的公寓门前，他听到里面急促的喘息声。周九良笑了，抬起手敲门。  
“谁啊？”孟鹤堂的声音有一些拔高，隐忍着什么的样子。  
“孟老师？我啊。”周九良忍着笑回答。钥匙就在他裤兜里，但他还是要敲门。  
孟鹤堂没回答。周九良又敲了几下，“孟老师？”  
门呼得开了。  
孟鹤堂满脸通红，眼眶红红的瞪他。  
他的衣服很乱，衬衣开了两颗扣子，露出胸口的皮肤，果然很红，隐约能看见两枚吻痕在他的锁骨上。  
我咬的。  
周九良很满意。  
“你做不做？”孟鹤堂等了半天没等来这人扑上来，愤愤地问。  
周九良把手里东西放下，依旧是慢悠悠的，“输了就这态度？”  
混蛋！！  
孟鹤堂解开自己的腰带，然后是纽扣，任由西裤滑到脚踝。小玩具依旧不知疲倦，他的内裤已经湿了一大片，无论是前面还是后面。衬衣也被脱下，透过背心能看见他挺立的乳头。  
“老公……我要……”  
得偿所愿。  
周九良的手指摸过孟鹤堂已经挺立的前端，来到已经被跳蛋开发两个小时的后穴。他的手指很长，跳蛋又被顶进去了些。  
“啊…”周九良太熟悉自己的身体了，孟鹤堂忍不住呻吟出声。跳蛋正好顶到敏感点，它还在振动，每一下都像是过电，“别…别看了。”  
周九良抱着孟鹤堂坐到桌子上，分开他的腿仔细观察着孟鹤堂的后穴，孟鹤堂觉得脸都要烧起来了，可是他又不能拒绝。  
这是赌。  
周九良捧着他的脸落下几个轻吻，他扶着阴茎顶在孟鹤堂的穴口。  
“别……啊！！”孟鹤堂刚反应过来周九良要干什么，拒绝的话还没说出口就被他的阴茎贯穿。  
太深了。  
跳蛋被顶到前所未有的深处，带来的快感也是孟鹤堂第一次体会到的，他像是被人剥夺了氧气，张着嘴大口大口的呼吸。  
周九良的动作又重又急，一下一下地顶在那一点，不给孟鹤堂任何缓冲的时间，“舒服吗？”  
不等孟鹤堂回答，他把人抱起来，让孟鹤堂挂在自己身上，一步一步走向卧室。  
每一步他都把孟鹤堂抛起来，又重重地按在自己的阴茎上。孟鹤堂的呻吟像是要断了气，断断续续地说着不要了停下之类的话。  
“射过了？”周九良问，他才不相信孟鹤堂在跳蛋的折磨之后还能忍这么长时间。  
“唔……”  
“孟老师，不乖哦。”周九良的吻落在孟鹤堂的眼睛上，“要惩罚。”  
撞击明显加重了，孟鹤堂尖叫一声射了出来，后穴无法控制地缩紧，周九良咬着牙握住孟鹤堂的腰在高潮的余韵里又挺动了数十下才射出来。  
这天晚上，不遵守赌约的孟老师被迫在床上接受他的学生的惩罚，他抱着周九良，反复射出精液，最后他什么都射不出来，软绵绵地求着周九良放过自己。  
后来跳蛋因为被顶得太里面光是用手拿不出来，急忙翻出说明书孟鹤堂才知道它是有磁石功能的，不需要用手够。  
事情最后在周九良被迫吃斋念佛半个月只能撬开每天都上锁的卧室门强行来一发的夜晚里落下帷幕。


End file.
